


MekaMecha Drabbles

by Cyrus_Fluff (orphan_account)



Series: My Overwatch Headcanonverse [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cyrus_Fluff
Summary: Hana and Brig fuckin





	MekaMecha Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hana and Brigitte are somewhere they shouldn't be, doing some things that they should probably not be doing there.

****

“So what are we here to get?” Hana slid up onto a benchtop and kicked her feet up in the air.

 

“I just need a part for my shield.” Brigitte started to rifle through drawers looking for whatever she was looking for.

 

“You realise we’re not supposed to come here after hours.”

 

“I know.”

 

“If we get caught we’ll be in deep trouble.”

 

“I knooow.”

 

Hana smirked. Brigitte was such a responsible girl, but when she really wanted something no rule made by man would get in her way.

 

“You’re really sexy down on your knees you know.”

 

Brigitte stiffened and looked up at Hana, glaring through her blush before going back to digging through cupboards. Hana smirked and crossed her legs. She was totally going to rock Brigitte’s world when they returned to their quarters.

 

The sound of footsteps disturbed her train of thought and Hana jumped off of the bench and ran over to Brigitte.

“We gotta hide.”

 

Brigitte sat up and looked at Hana, then sprang to her feet and pointed to the far corner of the workshop. “In that cupboard.”

 

The two made for the cupboard, diving inside and pulling the door closed as the door of the workshop swung open and Ana Amari strolled in. She started to pace around the workshop, pausing every few feet and glancing about her feet. She stopped by the drawers and cupboards that Brigitte had left open and glanced back around her.

 

Inside the cupboard, Hana and Brigitte were in an awkward position. Hana’s left leg was wrapped around Brigitte’s waist, her right was trapped between Brigitte’s thigh and Brigitte was pressed against the back wall of the cupboard totally unable to move. Hana bit her lip and twisted around to look through the crack in the door. Ana was making her way slowly towards the back of the workshop, and she passed out of Hana’s line of sight. Hana twisted a little more to see further, but stopped when she heard a whine.

 

Hana bit her lip. She suddenly became aware of the hardness pressing against her thigh.

 

“Oh my Brig,” she whispered, “You’re so naughty.”

 

“S-shh… Hana stop.”

 

Hana wrapped her arms around Brigitte’s torso and started to move her hips. “Why on earth would I do that?”

 

“W-we’ll get caught…”

 

“Not if you keep your mouth shut.” Hana pressed her thigh hard against Brigitte’s erection and started to grind her covered snatch against her thigh. “Besides, it’s because of you that we’re here in the first place.”

 

Hana could feel her panties growing damp as she gyrated against her girlfriend trapped in the cupboard. She could hear Ana drawing near to the cupboard, but didn’t let up. She pressed her lips to Brigitte’s to stifle her moans even as Ana drew right up to the door.

 

And then walked away, leaving Hana grinding on the hot mess that was Brigitte in the cupboard at the back of the workshop. She turned off the lights in the workshop before walking out and shutting the door behind her. Hana and Brigitte tumbled out of the cupboard, both of them panting and shaking.

 

“Th-that was close.” Brigitte straightened her clothes and looks back over at Hana, her cheeks flushing red when she saw that the pilot was  _ removing _ hers.

“So am I.” Hana winked and giggled as her panties fell down around her ankles, revealing her soaking wet core. Brigitte looked down and to the left, biting her lip. She herself was still hard as a rock.

 

“Are you gonna stand there or are you gonna fuck me babe?” Hana bent herself over one of the workbenches and spread her legs apart.

 

“Do you think she knew we were there?” Brigitte sidled up behind Hana and started to undo her pants, tugging them down to her knees and freeing her hard member.

 

“I think she probably did. But as long as we leave the lights off she has no reason to come back.”

 

“I hope you’re right baby.” Brigitte ran her calloused fingers over Hana’s soft, bare ass and Hana shuddered.

  
“I mean, Ana’s no dummy.”

 

“Unlike some people.” Brigitte raised a hand and slapped Hana’s ass just hard enough to leave a mark. Hana gasped and moaned softly.

 

“H-hey, no need to be rude.”

 

“Says the girl who was trying to get us caught fucking in a broom cupboard.” Brigitte spanked Hana again and Hana squealed with delight.

 

“M-maybe you’ll have to punish me when we get back to our room.”

 

“Or maybe I should tie you up and leave you in that cupboard.” Brigitte rubbed the red handprint on Hana’s ass and then spanked her again.

 

“O-oh my.”

 

“Come back for you in the morning, see if you’ve learned your lesson.”

 

“P-please be kind mistress.”

 

Brigitte idly spanked Hana again, pretending to think about it. Hana was shaking, her pussy dripping a puddle on the workshop floor. Eventually, Brigitte relented and shoved two fingers inside of Hana.

 

“Alright pet, I’ll forgive you tonight.” She pushed her fingers in and twisted them around. “On one condition. You have to keep quiet, okay?”

 

Hana shuddered. “Yesss mistress.”

 

Brigitte lined herself up with Hana’s weeping snatch, removing her fingers and pushing in her tip. “Good girl.” Brigitte thrust her hips forward, stuffing Hana full of all eight of her hard, hot inches.

 

“Ahn!” Hana buried her face in her arms and tightened up around Brigitte as Brigitte started to fuck her. She never lasted long when her girlfriend got all dominant, but this was something else altogether. Within a minute she felt her whole body spasming. Her pussy clamped like a vice on Brig’s cock and she started to shake with orgasm.

 

“Mhh, that was pretty fast baby.” Brigitte pulled out, still rock hard with her shaft coated in Hana’s juices. “I didn’t even get to cum. Don’t you think that’s a little selfish?”

 

Hana’s knees were weak, but she didn’t see any problem with that. She dropped down to the workshop floor, blushing slightly when her bare ass touched the puddle of her juices between her feet. She looked timidly up at Brigitte and opened her mouth.

 

“I’m sorry miss, would you like to use my mouth as repayment?”

 

Brigitte grabbed a handful of Hana’s hair and smiled down at her. “I think that would be very nice pet.” Brigitte pressed her tip to Hana’s lips, and the pilot’s tongue darted out to flick around the tasty pink member. “You ready?” Hana nodded, and Brigitte thrust her hips forward stretching Hana’s throat as her lips hit the base of her shaft.

 

Hana moaned, rubbing her pussy idly as Brigitte started to fuck her face. It wasn’t always so easy to bait the dominant side out of her girlfriend, but Hana felt the bratty submissive act was always worth it when it ended with a facefucking.

 

Brigitte started to pant, moaning as she thrust down Hana’s throat. Hana made sure to flick her tongue around the thick shaft each time she pulled out, and to moan and hum whenever Brigitte was balls deep in her face. She knew just what she liked, and it was scarcely a minute before Brigitte came hard and poured delicious, hot cum down her throat.

 

Brigitte pulled out and a stray rope of cum squirted across Hana’s cheek. Hana gasped and panted, looking lovingly up her girlfriend’s body.

 

“W-well pet, do you think we should do more when we get back to our room?”

 

Hana nodded, and reached for her discarded jeans, but Brigitte stopped her and grabbed them instead.

 

“No pet, you’re walking bare assed. Your punishment isn’t over yet.”


End file.
